


Lady, when he's through with you

by AmyJorumStitchery



Category: Actor RPF, Rocky Horror Picture Show, Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fucking, Horny, NSFW, Orgasm, Porn With Plot, Vaginal Sex, master Tim - Freeform, needs to get fucked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 21:22:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15590994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyJorumStitchery/pseuds/AmyJorumStitchery
Summary: Fucking just to get really fucked and without all emotions is nice sometimes...





	Lady, when he's through with you

**Author's Note:**

> Him:
> 
> https://www.google.se/search?q=tim+curry+1997&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwig-NTB-NjcAhWIxKYKHZBKD-QQ_AUICigB&biw=1366&bih=662#imgdii=24CsetsY1tR7NM:&imgrc=CTDI0q50I1NNxM:

The phone buzzed, waking you up from a deep, dreamless sleep, you turned around to check if Tim had noticed it, but he slept as peacefully as ever. You rolled over and grabbed it, sliding it open and saw a text message from a friend. You smiled to yourself as you answered her and then got on facebook and various other sites to browse what's been going on since last time.  
20 minutes went by and Tim started waking up, so you put the phone away and curled up in his arms.

"Good morning, baby" you said and nuzzled him.  
He yawned and stretched his body.  
"Good morning, lovely"

You lay there a bit, Tim had his eyes closed and gently caressed your hand in circles as you rested your head on his arm.

"I'm going down for some breakfast" you said after a while and kissed his cheek "Are you coming with me?"  
"Nah, not now, I'm hanging here for a while" he said and yawned again.

You went downstairs and only got around to find and put your bra on. Tim had thrown it behind the couch after last nights sex marathon. Then you went to the kitchen to have a drink of water before you returned upstairs, feeling somewhat Tim-starved and in need of him.  
He hadn't moved, but had fallen asleep again. You sat down on his side of the bed and caressed his stomach, he moaned a little and opened his eyes. He smiled sleepily.  
You got down beside him and started kissing his chest.

"What are you doing?" he smirked as your hand went down to his crotch.  
"I need you. I wanna be fucked" 

He chuckled and you started tugging at him, wanting him on his knees.

"What? Now?" he asked surprised.  
"Yes"

He complied right away and flipped you over to your stomach.

"Then I wanna take this off" he said in reference to your bra.

You giggled as he struggled with it, mumbling to himself about it being like a child proof lock keeping your breasts from him.

Then you rolled over to your back.

"Do you want a pillow?" he asked.  
"Well, that's really up to you, it's you who has to have access to me" you said and gently stroked your shaved pussy.

He grinned and grabbed your legs and effortlessly flung them to rest on his shoulders, thrusting into you right away and you loved the feeling of adrenaline in your chest as he pumped steadily. He set a fast pace, enjoying this as much as you did.

"Mmmm, more" you moaned and he withdrew almost entirely and kinda just stood still for a couple of seconds, looking at you with a wicked smile, making you laugh, then he thrust hard into you one time, making you gasp, then he withdrew again and kept still, your eyes widened and you giggled, then he did it again, and again, and again. Slamming himself against you.  
He could make it so teasingly, painfully slow and delicious and you felt every inch of him as he entered and exited you.

The he started hammering your pussy for several seconds and you screamed out in pleasure.

"Baby, I'm gonna come if I keep this up" he said when he slowed down to wipe a bead of sweat from his forehead.  
"No, not right away" you whimpered and got up on your hands and knees "I want more"  
"Oh baby, I'm not sure how long I can hold it off."

You smirked and wiggled your butt.

"Come on, big boy, just a little more"

Tim chuckled and spanked you as he entered you again, more slowly this time, to savour the feeling and to please you as best as he could. He knew how much you loved being fucked when you were on your hands and knees. You met him with each thrust to make the feeling stronger and heighten the experience. Then he grabbed your hips and began thrusting hard, holding you tight as he fucked you brutally.

"I'm gonna come" he exclaimed and sped the pace.  
A deep groan escaped from his parted lips, as he dug his fingers into your skin, and started slowing down.

You moaned in contentment as you felt him twitch inside you and you turned your head to him. He had his eyes closed and his chest was heaving. He licked his lips and dragged both his hands through his mussed hair. He began to withdraw.

"Stay inside me" you begged "I wanna feel you"

He chuckled and placed his hands on your back, squeezing you gently.

"Was that good enough?"


End file.
